A FACE In The CROWD !
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: One day , you see a face in the crowd and can't forget it . you've never talked to the holder of that face,and seen it for the first time yet you can't forget it . why so ? R&R !


**hey guys ! I m here with another one- shot ! before i begin i want to tell you that this based on abhijeet and tarika's life before CID ! Now on with the story..! **

* * *

"why can't I get that face out of my head ? tarika thought as she was getting ready for bed. Lets just say this she had gone to the mall to buy some new clothes and she had seen a face in the crowd it was that of a man but tarika had no idea why she had kept on staring at the man . it wasn't like he was the first man she had seen in her whole life. No, but something about him had caught her eye, she didn't know what but there was something about him. She was sort of addicted to him and she had no idea why, she hadn't even talked to him, so why was he in her mind like this ? why wouldn't that face just leave her alone ?

**Somewhere else** , abhijeet was also thinking about the face of a certain girl . he had never ever seen that girl before, so why was she on him mind like that ? millions of girls had come in his life, the had all wished to marry him because he was so handsome ,talented and all . so after so many girls , what was so special about that face that had made his heart beat faster ? why was it that he kept thinking about her even when she had never spoken to him and that was the first time he had seen her ?

These were the question in the mind of _tarika and abhijeet_ , why was it so that each other's faces came to their minds ? these questions were bound to be answered…..

**Next day..** :

Daya watched at his best buddy ,abhijeet staring out of the window. Why he was silent ? were the thoughts running through daya's mind . abhijeet was not one to be silent after all , even his sister tasha noticed his silence and was staring at him like he had grown to heads. Finally , daya went up to abhijeet so he could get some information out of abhijeet as to why he was acting like a alien ( :P)

"Abhijeet , are you feeling alright " ? daya asked as he touched abhijeets shoulder which startled abhijeet and he stared up at daya .

"Yes daya , I am fyn " abhijeet said as he went back to staring out of the window

Abhijeet you being quite is not at all fyn , what has happened to you ? daya said and abhijeet turned to look at him once again .

"Well , there's something that has been stuck on my mind for some reason " abhijeet said .

Well , wht is it.? Daya asked

" It's a face that I saw yesterday wen u and tasha dragged me into the mall " abhijeet said.

A face ? what kind of a face ? daya asked as he became curious and tasha too started listening more effectively as abhijeet had caught her attention as well by mentioning a face .

" There was this girl , who was shopping at mall for some clothes , and wen I saw her face I couldn't take my eyes off of her . I don't know why but I cant forget that face still " abhijeet said and daya smiled at what his best buddy was telling him .

Abhijeet are you so innocent that you cant see what that face means ? daya asked as he continued to smile

" What does it mean " ? abhijeet asked as he became curious

" you have fallen in love " daya said and abhijeet heard tasha giggling.

What ? abhijeet said as he got up from his seat by the window and daya nodded before leaving to dinning leaving abhijeet to think about what his best buddy had just said .

_**Somewhere else**_, rajat and vivek were also looking at tarika who was also sitting in a seat by the window and staring out .Rajat and vivek looked at each other and made a 'what happened' face to each other as a silent tarika was very much strange . you see , people hadn't known tarika to be as quiet as she was at the moment , everyone had known as the girl who had never stopped talking but right now as if some miracle had taken place their sat tarika seated in the chair staring out of the window so quiet that it had led to rajat and vivek being worried as they had now thought that tarika was suffering from fever . finally rajat decided to ask tarika if shes feeling alright .

"Tarika, are you ok " ? asked rajat as he looked at tarika who turned around and simply nodded . rajat looked at vivek who raised his shoulders and rajat once again turned towards tarika.

I think you r sick ? rajat said

"No bhai , I m fyn " tarika said not bothering to turn around .

"But tarika , there's something wrong, you r silent !" rajat said and tarika rolled her eyes

" I m just thinking abt something " said tarika.

"And what is it you r thinking abt ?" rajat asked

"Well, you know I went shopping yesterday , well I saw this face of man and I just cant forget it, I never spoke to him and I met him for the first time yet , I cant forget it " tarika said .

Oh tarika , cant you realize it , you have fallen in love ! rajat said and he and vivek laughed and left the room leaving tarika to process what his bro had just told her

" wait , did you just say I m in love ? tarika asked but rajat and vivek were already gone .

_**After sometime…**_

Abhijeet was still wandering wt his buddy had told him in the morning , was it really true..? how could he have fallen in love with a girl that he had seen for the first time and yet not even spoke to her . how could he have a feeling like love towards such a girl that he had never known ? such thoughts were running through his head , was that really how love was ? abhijeet had no idea , but deep inside he felt dat daya was right,but he wasn't ready to believe it. What special thing did that girl posses that he couldn't stop thinking about her and if daya was right, then did he fallen in love with her ?

Somewhere else tarika also wandering about what her bro had told her. What her bro had said , oculd it really be true ? and if it were true then how ? she had seen him for first time , and not spoken to him once , so how could she have fallen in love with him ? what she was going through was so strange, I mean a stranger was stuck on her mind . although she was not ready to believe that her bro was right. Why was it that he had stolen his thoughts ? why would she remember him all time ? what special thing did that posses that she couldn't stop thinking about him, and if her bros were right , then did she fallen in love with him ?

_In abhijeets house_ : abhijeet was still thinking about that face in the crowd , when he decided that he would go to the park for some fresh air , may be there he would able to figure out why he kept thinking about her ?

_In tarikas house _ : tarika was also thinking the face in that crowd , when she too decided that some fresh air in the park would help her figure out everything out .

**At the park** :

Abhijeet walked in to the park, there werent many people just some parents with their kids,abhijeet walked to a quiet spot from where he could see the whole park but no one could see him,this place was his usual spot whenever he came to this park he would always sit here ever since he was a small boy. After sometime he saw a girl enter through the gates of park, it was the girl who kept on coming to his mind. He blinked a few times and realized that this was no dream . she really was there and was coming to his way.

Tarika walked into the park and headed towards her favourite place in the park, it was a silent place with a bench for two. this was were she would always go and sit whenever she came to this park. As she walked she looked at her seat in the bench and found a man, the man whose face kept coming to her mind , sitting there and staring at pinched herself to confirm that he was really there and when she felt the pain up in her arm she knew that this was not a dream . she walked over to him and was now directly infront of him .

"Hi , I am _abhijeet srivastav_ ", the man or abhijeet said as he looked at her .

"Hello , I m _tarika utkarsh_ " the girl or tarika as she looked at him and their eyes met .

"I need to tell u something " both of them said at the same time and when they realized it they blushed. ( soo cutee moment :D )

"You go first" , tarika said.

" well I wanted to say that I have seen u before in the mall , and for some reason I cant get you off of my mind , my buddy says that I have fallen in love with you , and I know that all this sounds strange " abhijeet said and tarika was shocked , she was feeling the same way that he was feeling.

" actually I had seen you that day in the mall as well and I too wasn't able to get you off of my mind, my bro also said that I had fallen in love with love " tarika said and both of them blushed .

After sometime , you could see them talking to each other sitting in the park bench . they laughed and talked like they had known each other didn't have much in common but still it was amazing how they bonded , by the end of the day , bith had realized that they had really fallen in love with each other .

* * *

**A/N : Here ABHIJEET TASHA AND DAYA ARE BRO-SIS ! **

** TARIKA VIVEK AND RAJAT ARE BRO SIS ! **

**Totally different concept ! hope u all understand if not PM me..! **

**And thats it ! I hope you liked it ! please leave some reviews for me :P **


End file.
